


Eyes of a wolf

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If anyone wants to help me improve my writing if this is bad just let me know and I appreciate feedback.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Paula/OC
Collections: Anonymous





	Eyes of a wolf

Prologue

Chapter 1

Paula had enough it’s been three months since she was sent to live with her estranged uncle from her dad’s side. It didn’t take a genius to figure out her and her said uncle never got along in fact she would be lying to herself that she made an effort to try and bond with the older man. 

She’d been spooked that one night she decided to get some fresh air into the gloomy woods taking her tazer just Incase she would run into danger. However the sight in front of her would haunt her dreams to come. A big large wolf like creature stood only slightly a few centimeters from where she stood. Frightened she ran back into the house to tell her uncle but he just looked at her and just shrugged thinking she was crazy. 

Later that night her mind drifted back to what happened earlier; the hunter looked into the girls eyes intently , that same yet aghast face of his prey made the creature smirk with a sickening satisfaction. Something about the wolfs posture made Paula feel like as if she knew who it was but nothing was clicking into places. 

It was was already daylight before paula knew it. 

“Paula get up!” her uncle shouted from outside the door. He pounded not once but three times making her want to get up from her bed and strangle him without mercy. 

“I’m up!” she shouted. Paula forced herself from the comfy bed sitting there a couple of seconds before storming out of her room. Then heading to the bathroom. Once in the tub she scrubbed herself throughly after washing her hair. 

“Hurry and get out” he grumbled to her.   
Paula yelped. It’s like he has a six sense for creeping up on people. 

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to help me improve my writing if this is bad just let me know and I appreciate feedback.


End file.
